October 16, 2014 NXT results
The October 16, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on September 25, 2014. Summary After last week's loss to Titus O’Neil, Sami Zayn was out to redeem himself and prove that he's worthy of holding the NXT Championship. While Zayn addressed the NXT Universe, Tyson Kidd arrived and tried to keep Zayn down, telling him he'd never amount to anything. Taking that as a personal insult, Zayn issued a challenge to Kidd, setting up a huge main event! It seems as if Baron Corbin needs less and less time to defeat his opposition. This week, all it took was the devastating End of Days for the “Lone Wolf” to put Elias Sampson away and pick up another impressive win. Though Blake & Murphy tried to make the most of their match against the champions and impressed by countering The Lucha Dragons’ speed with pure power, the Dragons’ agility overcame their foes’ might. Sin Cara earned the victory for he and Kalisto after hitting Blake with a breathtaking sunset bomb off the ropes! These two Divas had each other scouted well, as they each had counters for everything the other was able to execute. While Becky had Charlotte on the ropes on several occasions, the NXT Women's Champion rebounded and hit Natural Selection for the win. After the bout, Becky confronted Sasha Banks for attacking Bayley several weeks ago. “The Boss” turned the argument around on Becky, saying that she's just doing what she needs to do to get to the top and suggested Becky ask herself if she has what it takes to do the same. Though Sylvester Lefort & Marcus Louis were out for revenge for Louis’ unfortunate haircut at NXT TakeOver, they never got their chance. Lefort accidentally ripped his partner's wig off early in the bout, exposing to his bald head to the world and sending him into a rage. Louis attacked his partner, tossing him from the ring and brutally slamming his head into the steel entrance ramp. A dazed Lefort was helped from the ring by WWE officials. Seeing as their night was over a little early, Enzo & Big Cass decided to turn the spotlight on their friend Carmella, who was ready to make her NXT debut. The hairdresser-turned-Diva shocked the NXT Universe with how fast she's picked up the mat game. Carmella took the victory in her debut match by cranking back on her foe's neck with a vicious leg lock, forcing her to tap out. Tyson Kidd did his best to get inside his opponent's head as the bout started, but Zayn refused to give into his mind games. The French-Canadian phenom used his speed to frustrate Kidd, but the Hart Dungeon graduate stopped him in his tracks with a swift kick to the face. Firmly in control, Kidd looked to be well on his way to victory. However, Zayn showed the resilience that has endeared him to the NXT Universe, battling back to his feet and hitting a big crossbody block off the ropes to get back in the fight. Zayn fought out of the Sharpshooter and hurled Kidd into the turnbuckles with an exploder suplex, following up with the Helluva Kick to get the huge win and continue on his road to redemption. Results ; ; *Dark match: Dash Wilder defeated Chad Gable *Baron Corbin defeated Elias Sampson (0:19) *Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) defeated Wesley Blake and Buddy Murphy (3:20) *Charlotte defeated Becky Lynch (4:18) *Colin Cassady & Enzo Amore vs. Marcus Louis & Sylvester Lefort ended in a No Contest (0:40) *Carmella (w/ Colin Cassady & Enzo Amore) defeated Leva Bates (0:33) *Sami Zayn defeated Tyson Kidd (8:29) Image Gallery NXT_245_Photo_01.jpg NXT_245_Photo_02.jpg NXT_245_Photo_03.jpg NXT_245_Photo_04.jpg NXT_245_Photo_05.jpg NXT_245_Photo_06.jpg NXT_245_Photo_07.jpg NXT_245_Photo_08.jpg NXT_245_Photo_09.jpg NXT_245_Photo_10.jpg NXT_245_Photo_11.jpg NXT_245_Photo_12.jpg NXT_245_Photo_13.jpg NXT_245_Photo_14.jpg NXT_245_Photo_15.jpg NXT_245_Photo_16.jpg NXT_245_Photo_17.jpg NXT_245_Photo_18.jpg NXT_245_Photo_19.jpg NXT_245_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #119 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #245 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events